


Celebrating the Sunshine and Life

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Celebrating the Sunshine and Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Heat of Bangkok](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25896) by loves_books. 



A/N: This is a Sequel to [](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile)[**loves_books**](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/)’s “In the heat of Bangkok” <http://loves-books.livejournal.com/14932.html> and also a fill for a prompt at ateam_ prompts.

Thanks [](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/profile)[**karenjd**](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/) for the beta :D

++++++

“Bosco, start the engines, they’re here!” Murdock yelled from his observing point on the beautiful yacht.

A smile played around his lips when he saw his two lovers slowly approach, walking hand in hand, a luxury they never could get away with in the US. People would just _stare_ at two manly men, holding on to each other like this.

They also looked dirty, sweaty and exhausted. Murdock wondered what had happened during the few hours they’d been apart since this morning.

Face waved, holding his arm a little stiff, and Murdock frowned when they suddenly increased their pace, looking behind them and seeing the threat Hannibal must have felt. Two men clad all in black weaved their way through the tourists, speed increasing.

“Bosco, ready for a head start?” Murdock asked worriedly when he ran towards the big guy across the deck.

“Yeah crazy,” he looked over his shoulder, “They bein’ followed?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn.”

Murdock was already back in his watching position when the pursuers started to open fire.

“Fuck!” Face yelled, running on board, followed by Hannibal on his heels, gun drawn but not firing yet because of the many bystanders.

The moment they hit the deck BA took off as fast as he could, manoeuvring between all the other boats and ships.

“Shit,” Hannibal gasped, “didn’t you just promise me no more bullets, kid?” He collapsed on the wooden deck, Face right beside him, arm flung across his face, looking for cover behind the low wall of the yacht.

“Fuck, Boss, I didn’t think they were _that_ close.”

“You okay?” Murdock crouched beside them, instantly noticing the dried blood on Face’s stained white shirt.

“That your shirt, Bossman?”

“Yeah, HM,” Hannibal pressed his big palm onto the pilot’s messy hair, “Get your head down, damnit.” He pulled the slender man right between him and Face, not wanting to return fire. The mission was done for him and he counted the seconds BA expertly sailed them away from this overheated, busy city.

No one spoke for a while, it was only the engine, seagulls and still occasional fire from the docks, along with the typical noise of a harbour, that accompanied their race towards the open sea.

“What’s with your arm, Facey?”

“Nothing,” Face stated.

“Unfortunate accident,” Hannibal admitted at the same time.

“Lemme see.” Murdock started to fumble with the shirt sleeve.

“Ouch,” Face yelped, without actually meaning to.

That made Hannibal smile fondly and Murdock even more determined.

“Buddy, please, I need a shower first. I stink.”

“You stink deliciously.” Murdock sniffed all along Face’s sweat soaked shirt, somehow sensing that the danger from the shore had minimised since they drove steadily out of the harbour.

Hannibal’s chuckle was so close by his ear that Murdock turned instantly and did the same to the Colonel. “Hmmm…”

“Ice, Murdock, ice is the miraculous word.” Face rolled onto his back, peering through a little gap in the wooden wall and saw the enemy disappear in the far distance.

“Ice?”

“Yes, Captain, preferably a big bowl of it,” Hannibal sighed feeling his clothes stick to his whole body.

“Okay, Sir. Ice. Big bowl. On my way.” Murdock took a careful look across the wall of the boat, realising they were on open water already. So he stood and scurried down the stairs towards the tiny galley.

“Hmm, I’m beat,” Face admitted, rolling onto his side to lay his hand to his lover’s stubbly jaw, locking gazes.

“Me too.” Hannibal normally wouldn’t admit that but the heat, and relief of being out of danger plus the lack of sleep, made him suddenly feel all mellow and lazy. But he still, of course, had the energy to mirror his lover’s gesture. “You look hot, baby,” he murmured, caressing his fingers through Face’s sweaty curls.

“I am hot.” His lieutenant moaned, trying to get up, “I really need that shower. Now.”

“No, I mean you look shit hot sexy like this.” Hannibal couldn’t suppress the dirty talk any longer, knowing they had some hours to themselves. “Before you shower, I gotta do this.”

He pressed his subordinate gently back onto the wooden planks, bent over him, opened up the single button of the clingy, filthy shirt and licked one long wet stripe from Face’s waist band of his black boxer briefs up across the fine hair on his belly, across his belly button, higher across his well toned abs, taking a swipe to the right across one interested nipple and then to the left, across the other, lapping off all the sweat on the deliciously hairy chest.

Face’s groan became louder and louder, his fingers tangled more and more in his Colonel’s hair. “Oh God, Boss, yeahhhh,” he bent his head back, eyes screwed shut, giving himself over to the intimate sensation.

When Murdock came back with a bowl of ice and another of ice cream, he instantly got hard at the erotic sight. Face’s prominent Adam’s apple especially drawing his attention. So he picked one cube of ice, knelt at Face’s head and slid it slowly across the hot skin.

His friend startled and his eyes snapped open, staring at Murdock, twinkling with joy before sliding shut again, “Hmm yeah, HM, more…”

Murdock took two more cubes and rubbed them onto Face’s forehead which drew another pleasurable sigh from the Lieutenant.

Hannibal took a hand full and let it melt and drip slowly onto Face’s muscular chest. He watched in awe when those tiny nubs became more and more hard.

“Hannibal please!” Face was begging, arching his spine up, urging the Colonel to finally lick across his overheated skin and his nipples again, also reaching for Murdock to kiss him.

The pilot had another idea first. He took a spoon full of strawberry ice cream from the other bowl and then bent down to kiss Face, sharing the sweet treat, pushing it with his tongue deep inside his lover’s mouth. Face grabbed both their hair, entwining his fingers into it and held on desperately to the sweet, sensuous sensations. He swallowed the ice cream and kissed Murdock back fiercely while rubbing his upper body against Hannibal’s mouth and strong, big hands.

“Not fair,” a hoarse voice came from above. “You always start without me…”

“Not always, Bosco.” Murdock sat up on his heels and reached for the spoon.

BA grinned and shook his head, bent to Murdock and kissed him roughly for a few seconds, then walked around them. Once at Hannibal’s side he started to rub his large hands across his leader’s back, enjoying the sweat soaked shirt. “Rough day, Bossman?” he murmured against Hannibal’s ear and the Colonel stopped his task, sitting back a bit but still massaging Face’s torso and stomach with his fingertips, sea blue eyes studying him and Bosco, content smile on the Lieutenant’s features.

BA took the bowl of the watery ice cubes and slowly rubbed one across Hannibal’s exposed neck. A deep groan escaped their leader and he let his head drop even further. The Corporal repeated the action while Hannibal and Face ended up sharing a lazy deep kiss. Hannibal clearly marvelled in the coldness that was massaged into his overheated skin.

Murdock stood and took the spoon, loading it full with strawberry/vanilla ice cream, and let it drip onto BA’s back, watching the pink and white stripes slowly make their melting way down on the dark skin right into the low sitting waist band of those big cargo pants, before starting to lick it up again.

“Crazy, what the hell?” BA turned his head, frowning but enjoying the sensation anyway.

“Hm, you taste superyumylydelicious, Bosco.”

That got the other two’s attention and all three of them wrestled their strong Corporal to the planks, hovering over him, grinning.

“What’s with the boat? We anchored?”

“Of course, pretty boy,” BA chuckled, slid his big paw like hand into Face’s unruly hair and pulled him down to devour him madly. When the fingers of his other hand grabbed the Lieutenant’s left upper arm roughly, Face pulled back and winced.

“Oh oh, forgot all about that, sorry…” BA looked sheepishly and apologetic.

“Lemme finally see that,” Murdock just took action without asking anymore and peeled the dirty shirt off Face’s shoulders and arms, and then completely off in one motion when his lover didn’t resist, glad the sticky garment was finally gone.

Hannibal couldn’t help the urge to bend and lightly brush his lips across the white bandage.

“Aww, Facey! You got shot?”

Face only nodded but Hannibal said sadly, “I couldn’t prevent it…”

“Hey Boss, I didn’t see it coming either…” Face cupped his Colonel’s cheek, locking gazes, remembering, lost in the moment.

Big hands on their backs tried to break the serious mood, caressing.

“Did the doc do a lightning bolt?” Murdock winked, not wanting the sad mood to settle in.

Face chuckled and shook his head, kissing the pilot lightly before drawing away with a smile, also determined not to let what happened drag them down. He stood, made sure they really were away from danger then walked around BA on the deck, kicking off his shoes in the process, kneeling behind Hannibal.

“You all wear way too many clothes for this stupid heat,” he announced and pulled Hannibal’s messed up shirt off, taking ice cubes and running them all over his lover’s broad back.

“Oh fuck kid, that’s…” He couldn’t finish his sentence since BA had pulled him down into a very demanding kiss.

Face and Murdock shared an understanding glance, grinning at each other. So while the pilot slowly fumbled with BA’s top button, Face opened up Hannibal’s belt, careful not to touch the Boss’ overheated stomach with cold finger tips. Instead he laid a wet hand across his Colonel’s still covered crotch, loving the bulge that was growing to its fullest fast beneath his palm.

Murdock’s mobile fingers swiftly opened all the buttons on BA’s pants, and with a predatory wink towards Face, confirming that yes, the big guy did wear no underwear, bent down and took the head of the large cock that was greeting him, into his mouth, sucking.

BA’s back arched up from the floor and he intensified the rough kiss with his leader just as Face’s slippery fingers – he’d bathed them in the strawberry ice cream – sneaked into Hannibal’s pants and closed around the Colonel’s heavily swollen shaft, his other hand creeping beneath the loose waist band, middle finger making its way into the hot cleft between his ass cheeks.

“Jesus, kid!” Hannibal had to break the kiss for air, his knees protesting at his crouching position, but he actually didn’t want to move. Face’s hands on his aching dick _and_ stroking across his rear entry were just too stimulating to pass by.

“Lay down on your side baby,” Face knew Hannibal’s knees were killing him and he wanted to help change positions, but the Colonel demanded, “Don’t you dare move your hands, Lieutenant.”

Face chuckled and together they fell awkwardly to their sides, taking in the blissful expressions on BA’s and Murdock’s faces, being sucked off and sucking.

Hannibal managed to get his jeans off, sighing when Face’s fingers were able to work freely. He threw one leg across Bosco’s thigh to stay connected with the other pair.

In other circumstances the ice cream on Face’s long fingers would freeze the older man and turn him off, but it was such a relief in this heat, to have two cool, skilled digits up his ass while the other skilled hand worked his enormous cock, spoiling him in just the right way for several luscious moments. Face bit his shoulder lightly as he worked him while Hannibal latched his mouth onto his Corporal’s.

Face’s own cock was chafing painfully against the seam of his black boxer shorts but he willingly lived with the torture, knowing what would come soon.

“Eltee, you finally gonna fuck me?”

“Hm, patience Boss,” Face briefly removed his fingers from Hannibal’s entrance to take a spoon full of ice cream again and, without swallowing it, he got into position behind his lover and managed to deliver the whole load onto his hot pucker and into Hannibal’s body with his agile tongue, fingers of his other hand firmly in place around the Colonel’s shaft.

“Holy FUCK!” Hannibal yelled and pressed himself back onto the cooling tongue, the slow strokes inside of him bringing him very close to the edge.

Murdock worked faster and faster on his mechanic’s cock. The pieces of conversation between Hannibal and Face turning him on beyond reason and he bathed the dark, straining tool in lots of saliva, sucking fiercely and biting gently, rolling those gorgeous balls firmly between his fingers. BA was lost between the hot mouth on his dick and the demanding tongue inside his own mouth. He was so close, his mind was completely shut off, fingers tangled tightly in the Boss’ and Murdock’s hair.

“Bosco, you close?” Face asked, breaking his intense contact with Hannibal for a moment, hand still working on his leader’s shaft. Slow, strong strokes, palm caressing across the slippery cock head.

BA managed to nod, not allowing Hannibal’s mouth free.

“Beautiful,” Face murmured, his voice sensuously hoarse, “Boss, BA, wanna come for us together? On my tongue, into James’ hot mouth? You know you wanna…”

He heard Murdock’s odd slurping noise, a giggle without letting go of BA’s dick.

Hannibal’s motions got frantic and erratic in Face’s fist. He moved his leg up higher, indicating for his Lieutenant to rim him some more, his hole twitching expectantly and in positive response to the dirty talk.

Face grinned, took in the sexy dark man on the floor, sucked fiercely by their wild pilot. Hannibal still in a tight lip lock with the Corporal. Both working towards their goal in shaky, fast movements.

The sight made Face even harder, desperate to sink into his man. He managed to open up his pants swiftly with one hand, never letting go of Hannibal’s dick, never losing his rhythm. He fumbled the waist band of his sticky underwear down, sighed when his cock finally sprang free, tip glistening with precome, eagerly straining towards Hannibal’s well worked entrance.

“Face! Need you, now!” The Boss’ voice sounded strangled, completely out of breath and he instantly got back to devouring BA, moving his ass in Face’s direction wantonly, without any restrain.

“Oh God, Boss, you’re so hot,” Face breathed and after smearing slippery melted ice cream onto his shaft, pressing into Hannibal’s waiting ring of muscle, he sank into the Boss with one agonisingly slow motion, head thrown back, enjoying the spasming muscles that were enveloping his over sensitive shaft.

Hannibal came as soon as Face had bottomed out and expertly hit his prostate. A satisfied grin spread over the Lieutenant’s features when he heard Murdock make greedy swallowing noises, drinking the Corporal’s release down.

Face didn’t want to come yet. He dragged the Boss’ climax out, stroking and caressing him through those waves of pleasure, smearing come all over that strong body, biting his mate’s shoulder.

When he heard movement behind him, felt fingers against his ass, he sighed blissfully, glad Murdock was able to read his mind.

BA lay completely spent on the warm wooden planks, still kissing a sated Hannibal. Their lip lock not as tight anymore, but lazy and gentle. It made Face’s heart swell with love for these two men.

“What do you want Facey? Slow or hard?” Murdock whispered into his ear, tongue licking its shell.

“God, buddy, hard and fast…can’t wait…”

“Hmm, I see baby…” Murdock had pulled Face’s ruined pants down all the way, his ass cheeks were quivering and he’d put up his leg onto Hannibal’s in a similar position the Boss had done with BA. His hole was spasming expectantly. He halted his movements inside Hannibal, needing to come on one of his men’s cock.

“James, please?”

“Si, si…uno momento…” Murdock threw his own clothes far away from him, mirroring Face’s action and bathed his rock hard cock in melted strawberry ice cream, “Fingers?”

“No, babe, the ice cream’s enough prep on your delicious dick,” Face wriggled onto the beautifully sticky cock head, pulling his leg up even more.

“James, now!” Hannibal had finally found his voice again, “our baby boy needs it badly, poor cock scorching my channel.”

Murdock didn’t need telling twice, Face’s tight nod and his movement backwards was confirmation enough.

Loud groans cut the air when the two younger men were finally joined and Hannibal turned to try and kiss Face. BA had his hands on Face’s arm, rubbing, staying in contact while their LT was fucked from behind by Murdock.

Hannibal had to break the kiss, his neck straining uncomfortably. He marvelled in the feeling of having his boy still inside him, cock pulsing and working his prostate. When his own shaft twitched with new interest, Hannibal gestured towards BA to turn.

“Oh fuck, yeah, Bossman.”

They didn’t need much preparation either since BA was used to Hannibal’s length, the ice cream and semen on the Colonel’s shaft a nice lube. Strong hands pulled the mechanic tight and onto his large cock.

Face came, knowing the Boss had just entered BA, hard again after only such a short time. What a man!

“FUCK! Guys!” he yelled, pounding into his leader, in sync with Murdock who howled, nailing his lover’s ass, overwhelmed by his own orgasm, triggered by Face’s quivering inner muscles.

Hannibal suddenly felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He held Face tight against him as best as he could in this position, the wet heat inside of him, erotic as hell. His fist went around Bosco’s half hard shaft and he marvelled in the feeling of being connected to all of his boys, whimpering, “James…” since he couldn’t touch Murdock right now.

They must look ridiculous like this, a dirty, perverted foursome. But he didn’t care. He was blessed to have them all as lovers, on the same wave length, giving pleasure to each other in what ever combination. Love so strong, bound so tight to never rip apart.

Hannibal pumped his load into BA, coaxing yet another orgasm out of the big guy and after a few moments they all lay very still, only soft gasps filling the hot air together with the cries of the seagulls.

Giggles from Face and Murdock made Hannibal come back from his serious musings and when he felt Face slip out of him he wanted to turn and relax, but a firm hand indicated to stay like he was, “Wait John, just…” and he felt a moist tongue inside of him again, lapping, eating him out. He sighed. A long satisfied sound. Just a few hours ago he doubted he’d ever have this again. His boy dead---

“No, Bossman, don’t think it.” Murdock scrambled across the LT, bending down to Hannibal and kissing him, knowing exactly what the Colonel had in mind. Murdock delivered a spicy mix into his mouth and Hannibal felt himself smiling into the kiss. Murdock’s semen, Face’s musky taste, a delicious mixture, he kissed the pilot back greedily.

“No sad moods anymore guys,” BA was the first to entangle himself off the love pile, “Vacation and…”

“Shower!” Face had finished his favourite task of drinking from the Boss and suddenly was on his feet, playfully fighting with BA who was determined to be first in the shower.

Murdock and Hannibal stayed on the hot deck of the boat, cuddled up together.

“Wanna move into the shade and take a nap bossman? They won’t be back within the hour…”

“Hm nice idea, baby. But I stink too…”

“Me too, don’t care.”

Arm in arm they moved towards one of the cabins, tumbling down on a bed and falling asleep cuddled up together within seconds.

TBC


End file.
